Assassins
Assassins is a real life game in which players attempt to eliminate each other iteratively. The game is played with faux-weapons over a period of time usually lasting a month or two. The first game of Assassins called "Nascent" ended July 1st 2011. After that game concluded the rules were updated to disallow witnessed kills, make talking about targets explicitly illegal, and implement Mercenaries. The Game The premise of assassins is fairly simple. Everyone in the game is given a target, and the player who eliminates the most targets wins the game. A player eliminates a target by in one of two ways, by striking them in the torso with a legal weapon. An eliminated player than gives their target to their killer and the cycle continues. Once a player is eliminated, both the killer and the victim must immediately contact the game administrator (Charlie) to report the kill. If there are any disputes regarding the kill they should be brought up during the kill report. Don't be a dick. We want this to be fun, so don't hurt anyone, don't break things, don't do anything illegal and try not to piss anyone off. Otherwise, go wild! Have fun! Eliminating Your Target A player wins the game by eliminating other players. A player may eliminate their target by tagging their torso (Without hurting anyone. Don't be a dick) with a legal melee or ranged weapon. Head and extremity blows will not constitute a kill. Assassinations should be stealthy about their kills. If any player determines who their potential killer is they may defensively dispatch their would be dispatcher (they can kill the guy who wants to kill them) without being placed on the Wanted List. If a kill is witnessed by a civilian (a player who is not in the game) they will also be placed on the wanted list though the kill will still be official. In summary, at any given time a player may kill the following other players and ONLY the following other players without being put on the wanted list: * Their target * A player who is trying to kill them * A player on the wanted list Witnessed Kill Attempts A witnessed kill attempt is an attempt at a kill that takes place when there are one or more witnesses present during the kill. If a kill attempt is witnessed the victim will not die.' '''It is assumed that the witness will call for medical help and the victim will survive. However, the assassin in question will be placed on the wanted list in addition to having a pissed off victim who will want to kill them. '''A witness is described as ANY individual other than the assassin or the victim who would be almost or completely sure that the assassin in question has killed a victim. '''A witness need not be a player in the game, it could be any of the 6 billion+ other humans on the planet who are not the assassin or victim. Dead players in the game can even be witnesses. 'Example Witnesses' The following people are all example witnesses, however, this is not a comprehensive list, many other situations would yield a witness. 1) Sean, Nick, and Chris V are at a Wawa. Chris V draws a spoon and attacks Sean while Nick watches. Nick has witnessed this kill attempt. 2) Chance, Tom and Mike are in a room. Mike is browsing the internet on his phone. Chance attacks Tom with a ranged weapon by firing over Mike's head. Mike has witnessed this kill attempt. 3) Leetal, Dan and Sean are in the kitchen. Leetal draws a spoon and advances on Dan menacingly. In panic Dan yells for help before being stabbed. Sean looks over to see Leetal repeatedly stabbing Dan. Sean has witnessed this kill attempt. 4) Chris R and Charlie are walking down the street. Chris R asks to see Charlie's spoon. Chris R immediately stabs Charlie in view of dozens of street going passerby and numerous motorists. Many people have witnessed this kill attempt. Discussing Targets Assassins only works as a game if targets are kept closely guarded, and the game becomes impossible when victims know their killer. Without the element of surprise it is nearly impossible to kill a target without witnesses. To preserve this element of surprise '''it is expressly illegal to discuss any living target of yours whether you are alive or dead. If you discuss your target with another individual and it filters to your target who their killer is you will not be invited back to the game in the future.' This is a harsh punishment, but there is no other effective deterrent to dead players from warning their former targets who their assassin is. The Wanted List If a player commits an infraction or is witnessed during a kill or kill attempt, they will be identified publicly on the wanted list. A player on the wanted list will have their name revealed and is fair game to be assassinated by any other player. Any of the following assassination mistakes will place a player on the wanted list: # Attempting a kill but being witnessed by anyone other than your victim. # Accidentally killing someone who is not your target (except in self defense) # Accidentally killing a civilian # Breaking a rule (by using excessive force in a kill for example) Aliases When players kill one another, a descriptive write-up of the conflict will be posted online (on the Charlie Rules Wiki). To prevent people from being identified in these write-ups each player will choose (or be assigned) an alias at the beginning of the game. At the end of the game each player's alias will be revealed. Weapons Melee *Spoons **Spoons must be non-metallic to be a legal weapon. This means they must not be made of metal or have a metallic finish (silver or bronze for example.) **A torso strike with a spoon is a legal elimination *Toothbrushes **Toothbrushes are legal melee weapons. A torso strike with a toothbrush is a legal kill. Ranged Note that ranged weapons are risky as they dramatically increase the chance of an accidental civilian kill. *Socks **Balled up socks are legal weapons that can be thrown at a target. A torso strike with a balled up sock is a legal elimination. Safe Zones The following locations are “Safe Zones” and it is impossible to eliminate a player within them. If you are eliminated in a safe zone, please kindly inform them that you are in a safe zone. *-Classrooms *-Places Of Worship *-Bathrooms *-Player’s living space Safe Zone Exceptions *Vampire Clause: If you invite an assassin into your living space it is no longer a safe zone for the duration of their visit. *Closed Doors: Even if invited into a living area, you may not open a door to kill a player. You may not even push open a slightly ajar door for the purpose of killing a player. This means that you cannot enter someone's bedroom to kill them in their sleep unless the player was foolhardy enough to leave the door wide open. Category:All Category:The Guys Category:Assassins Category:Nascent